


Reputation

by dreyars



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Spanking, Taunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyars/pseuds/dreyars
Summary: Wada has had enough of Hana's spoiled, entitled attitude, and does what he must to help preserve Sagami's reputation.





	Reputation

Sagami didn’t have a good reputation.  Wada didn’t know when it started, and he didn’t particularly care that as captain, his name was the first thing associated with their rough, dirty style of play.  He didn’t care, because in the same breath, it was always mentioned that Sagami won. Consistently.

Wada took pride in the reputation their team had cultivated over his past three years of high school.  It was fearful.  They were the team no one wanted to play, sometimes even more so than Ryoin.  Ryoin was always seen as a challenge.  As a mountain to overcome.  Teams often felt good after playing Ryoin, enough if they lost, simply because they were able to square up with the strongest team in Kanagawa. Sagami was different.  They were the team that got under your skin, that left a mark long after your bruises faded. They were a team that had grown a reputation of completely crushing their opponents and their spirit, and Wada reveled in it even if he rarely took part in their more underhanded plays.

They were a team to be respected, and Wada wouldn’t let that reputation be tarnished. Especially by a member of his own team.

He was used to sour attitudes.  Every person on the team had their bad days, even the perpetually perky Goshozome. He could ignore a bit of mouthing off, a bit of bickering, a little pity party here and there, because they were all teenagers and they were all moody.  But a persistently petulant mood was hard to deal with, especially when the other teams started noticing.

Today had been particularly awful.

They had won the game. Of course they did.  They had a home field advantage, and they only played the team that they did because they needed something to fill up their schedule.  Wada didn’t really care about the impression the other team got of his players, but he wanted to be a respectful host and take them seriously from the moment they stepped on to the field.  They were done with underestimating their opponents just because they were a no-name.

Wada thought he could get through one game, just one, without feeling like he had to strangle their smart mouthed little first year.  He’d been relatively subdued that morning, and Wada thought that their last talk had zapped Hanadate in to acting right for their next match.

But of course, he couldn’t be that luckily.

He was used to the on-field sass. That was part of their team’s dynamic.  Hell, that was their whole dynamic, the mental games that made them so difficult to play.  But there was always a rule that Wada had implemented as soon as he became captain.

It all stopped as soon as you stepped off the field.  If you were to interact with a member of the other team, it would be with respect and sportsmanship. 

Wada wanted his team to be full of good men and tough players.  That’s what he had, until Hanadate opened his mouth.

Why did he always pick a fight with someone from the other team?  The first years from Jinkou and Keijou Wada understood. They all had their own rivals that they couldn’t let go of.  But the other players were at least cordial, or ignored their rivals completely, as soon as the game ended.

Hanadate seemed to pick out another player to torture, whether he knew them or not, and made it an effort to break their spirits completely by the time their teams parted ways.  He never stopped, not during time outs, not after warnings, and not even after the game ended.  If Hana had decided upon a temporary rival, he saw it through.

And it drove Wada through the wall.

Wada wasn’t sure if it was a residual headache from the last tackle, or maybe Hana was just getting louder, but his head pulsed with irritation as he overhead Hanadate boldly disrespecting the other team’s first year, deliberately trying to make himself heard over the chatter of both teams.

Luckily, the other team didn’t seem to notice, or deliberately chose to ignore them, or they would’ve been looking over to observe the spectacle that their team was turning in to.  They were never known as the nicest team on the block, but that didn’t matter.  He didn’t want them to turn in to the bane of high school rugby in Kanagawa, or for them to be hated for any reason other than being the best team.

It was all thanks to Hana that they risked becoming a crude joke.  That spoiled little brat.

“Yane. Go stop him.”

Wada could feel his patience waning.  The game was almost over.  After this time out, they had just under ten minutes left.  He could keep a cool head for ten more minutes. Ten more minutes before Hana started mouthing off again.

His irritation had been building up over the course of the game, and over the last few weeks.  Hearing Hana talk down their opponents yet again, making jabbing statements at their younger players, as soon as the last whistle sounded was the last bit he could take.

He was a brat.  A foul mouthed, spoiled, entitled little brat. And Wada knew he had to do something to get his point across.  He had to snap Hana back into shape before he snapped himself. 

“Hana, hold back.”

Hana jolted as he heard his name called, but he did as he was told.  The rest of the team continued on their way to the locker room without looking back, and their coach simply nodded at him, subtly signaling that whatever Wada felt was appropriate in this situation was alright by him.  The slight motion appeased Wada to a point, letting him know that he wasn’t being irrational, and that other members of the team had noticed, and were annoyed by Hana’s attitude.

Standing at Wada’s side with his scrum cap in his hands, Hana squirmed, shifting from foot to foot as he waited for Wada to say _something_.

“Three full suicide sprints.  Now.”

Hana’s eyes widened, his mouth gaping open in disbelief as he tried to find his words. “Three? Seriously, captain? I played the whole game, which we just _won_ if you forgot already.”

Crossing his arms across his chest, Wada frowned down at his teammate, not even surprised at this point that Hana talked back to him.  “Line up.  No stopping between sets, and you better touch the ground at each line.”

Throwing his cap on to the ground, Hana stalked over to the goal line, taking up a starting position as he waited for Wada to tell him to go.  Even now, his piss poor attitude was shining through, and Wada figured that Hana wasn’t going to be fixed by running lines alone. Though a bit of his own stress was released by shouting at him to get lower, to redo a line he didn’t get close enough to before moving on to the next one.  He took note of the nasty looks Hana made no effort to hide, adding them on to the list of reasons would be running sprints after practice every day until his attitude cleared up.

By the time Hana was finished, he was sweating more than he had when the game finished. Slacking during the game would be a conversation for another day, so Wada decided to not press his luck.  He felt satisfied with his results. Hana wasn’t talking, even as Wada handed him his cap and told him to head to the locker room. Wada could sense the discontent bubbling up inside Hana, but he said nothing, letting the kid stew in silence for once.

They returned to a mostly empty locker room, the few stragglers trickling out after Wada assured them that it was alright to head on home before him.  They had all done well today, and their team meeting could wait until practice tomorrow. Wada ignored Hana until he heard him slamming his locker, making as much noise as possible while changing to show his frustration.

“Are you six years old now instead of 16?” Pulling his sweaty uniform top over his head, Wada turned towards Hana who was brilliantly pouting as he continued to undress. “Your parents must not have ever spanked you as a kid for you to end up such a spoiled brat.”

“I never did anything to get spanked as a kid, _captain._ ” Hana’s voice held a certain sneer in it that rubbed Wada the wrong way.  Crossing his arms across his chest, Wada stepped towards Hana, almost blocking him into the corner of the room.

“If you acted like this as a child, I would have to disagree.”

Hana crossed his arms across his own chest, matching Wada’s stance, with only a wooden locker room bench between them.  “Too bad you can’t spank me yourself then, captain.  Maybe that would get your point across better than humiliating me by making me run sprints alone, without even telling me what I did _wrong_.  I messed up just as much as everyone else today.”

Breathing out slowly, Wada attempted to contain the irritation that came from Hana talking back to him.  He’s heard Hana mouth off before to people who care less, like Yane, or other upper classmen, but this was the first time that Hana was bold or stupid enough to snap back at him.  He gripped his biceps with his fingertips as he crossed his arms, trying to prevent his composure from slipping.

“You know what you did wrong. Your attitude is even worse than when we talked after our last game. Talking doesn’t seem to work on you, so something physical seemed more fitting.”

Hana shrugged and dropped his arms, continuing to change clothes by pulling down his shorts. Rolling his eyes as he turned towards his locker, Hana mumbled a haughty ‘whatever’.  The simple, flippant little word set off a bolt of electricity under Wada’s kin, snapping whatever little bit of self-control he had left. Grabbing Hana by the wrist, he hoisted him over the bench like a child, not caring if Hana’s shins banged against the wood.  Hana yelped as he was pulled across, his eyes going wide as his body went limp.  Wada gave him no time to regain his footing, his free hand landing in a closed hand smack in the middle of Hana’s bottom.  Hana jerked forward to escape a second strike that did not immediately come, leaning low in front of Wada as the older boy twisted his arm in front of him.  The sharp smack of the spank seemed to resound in the empty locker room, a tense silence holding them both still as they tried to determine what had just happened.

Hana of course had to be the one to break the silence with a provoking comment, twisting the knife of frustration further into Wada’s stomach with every word.

“Come on, _captain_. If you’re gonna do it, just do it.  Don’t wuss out after one hit.”

Hana’s high pitched, demanding little voice grated against Wada’s ears.  Grating his teeth, Wada gave himself no time to think about the consequences of his actions, plopping down firmly on the wooden bench while never letting go of Hana’s thin wrist.

Wada spread his knees, providing enough room for the teenaged boy’s body to lay across his lap before yanking Hana down by the arm.  Gathering up both wrists in his left hand, Wada pulled Hana across his lap, his stomach and chest resting against his thighs, and his boney hips pressed flush against the side of his leg.  With no hesitation, he brought his hand down on Hana’s ass once more, his hand bouncing off the white spandex with a harsh slap.  Wada felt Hana’s body tense against his legs, but he did not fight against the grasp on his wrists or try to stand.

Hana did not make a peep until the fourth strike.  Wada had missed his mark, half of his hand falling against the back of Hana’s thigh.  Wada bit his tongue as Hana yelped, tugging back slightly on his wrists, before settling again.  Wada considered stopping, but Hana was being so obedient, so _quiet_ , that he couldn’t give away this moment just yet.  Maybe Hana was reflecting on his behavior. Maybe, if he saw this through and proved to Hana that he could call him on his bluff, and Hana would learn not to challenge him again. Maybe he could condition Hana into a good Sagami player, preserve their reputation, and never have to talk about this situation again.

The sixth spank, hard and firm in the middle of Hana’s ass ripped a sound from Hana’s throat that Wada wasn’t expecting. Upon contact, Hana moaned a pathetic, high pitched whine that was only enhanced by the way he pressed his hips against Wada’s thigh.

Wada immediately released him, becoming aware of Hana’s slight erection pressing against his leg.  Wada leaned back, giving him room to stand, but Hana remained strewn out across his lap, his hands covering his face.

“Get up.” Wada grasped Hana by the waistband of his spandex, pulling on it to pull him up.  He quickly released it, letting it snap back against Hana’s skin when he heard the younger boy gasp.  “This has gone on long enough.”

“No.”

“No?”

Hana mumbled something, the hands covering his face making it difficult to understand a word that came out of his mouth. He repeated himself at Wada’s prompting, removing his hands from his face.

“Please keep going.” Hana turned his face back, looking up over his shoulder as Wada watched him with shock and confusion.  “I promise I’ll act better if you keep going. I’ll make it worth it. I promise.”

Wada inhaled sharply, considering what his kouhai just said.  He knew Hana was a snake.  He was a brat who always got his own way, and always spun sweet words or harsh comments just to get what he wanted.  Wada couldn’t be sure if this whole situation wasn’t a big trap, and that he hadn’t been tricked by Hana’s provocations earlier. But, as he felt Hana rub his hips against his leg again, his little dick held in place by the white spandex of his uniform, he couldn’t help but nod his head yes.

Hana’s eyes lit up at Wada’s approval, and he turned his face back toward the ground, lying prone against his lap.  Wada lifted his hand again, prepared to strike Hana once more before he was stopped by Hana suddenly leaning back, his hands pressed against Wada’s thigh.

“Wait!” Hana’s face was flushed as he sat up, his cheeks pink from a combination of embarrassment and laying facedown.  Letting go of Wada’s left thigh, Hana rested all his weight against his right as he reached down and hooked his fingers in the waistband of his spandex.  He looked up at Wada, asking for permission without words, before sliding his underwear and tight, white shorts down.  He didn’t bother to push them even halfway down his thighs, stopping a few inches below his butt, the bunched-up fabric holding his legs tightly together.  Laying back across Wada’s lap, Hana let out a self-satisfied little sigh as he rubbed his now bare cock against the skin of Wada’s leg.  Wada bit his lip as his own dick sprung to life in his shorts, spurred on by the feeling of Hana’s wet head rubbing against his thigh.

Hana finally stopped wiggling, and offered Wada his hands again, willingly allowing his wrists to be held in Wada’s strong grip. He obediently braced himself once Wada help him in his hands once more, preparing himself for what Wada was pretty sure no longer qualified as a punishment.

Hana no longer held back his moans when Wada struck him, no shame in grinding his dick against Wada’s thigh. He never pulled back from Wada’s hands, instead leaning in to his palm as it slapped over the curve of his ass.  Wada almost wondered where Hana had learned to moan like that, the sound rolling like honey off his tongue, sounding much too practiced for a 16 year old.

_Smack._

Wada spanks Hana again, his hand turning Hana’s pale skin pink with every slap against his skin. It looks good on him, spotty red marks sprouting up along his ass and upper thighs.  Hana hissed every time he dragged his hands over the warm skin, sensitive to the touch, and not what he really wanted.

_Smack._

Hana’s fingers splayed out as he reached for something to grab onto, held tight in Wada’s hands.  His toes curled against the concrete floor and his legs started to get tired from the awkward crouching position he had been held in for so long.  His weight laid more heavily against Wada’s thigh, his precum wetting his captain’s skin as he rubbed against him, pathetically looking for friction as Wada continued to spank him.

**_Smack._ **

Hana cried out and Wada cursed, knowing he had misplaced his hand again as Hana shuddered against his legs.  He rubbed his fingers over the spot that he just hit, soothing the new red spot that just appeared on Hana’s balls and thighs after his strike migrated a bit too low. Hana’s arms went slack in his grip, and his hips stopped moving against his thigh as Wada soothed the burn, only acutely aware of the warm splash of cum against his thigh. He tried not to be weirded out by the situation, as he knew it was coming as soon as Hana pulled his spandex and underwear away. Instead, he let Hana’s hands fall from his grasp, the younger boy letting them fall to the ground with a soft plop.  Wada ran his hand from Hana’s hair, down his back, to his bright pink cheeks, massaging the surely sore muscles, as he waited for Hana to recover and stand.  He tried to ignore his own hard cock, and every single reason it was hard, until Hana slid from his lap and onto the floor between his knees.

Wada watched him, his thin legs pulled up to his chest as he slid his white shorts and underwear down his legs and over his feet, revealing a pink band around his legs where they had been held tightly together for the last few minutes.  Hana didn’t look Wada in the eyes as he pulled his legs under his body, sitting politely on his knees despite being completely naked. Hana mumbled a quiet little ‘sorry’ as he used his discarded clothes to wipe his mess off of Wada’s thigh.

Even when all of the mess was cleaned up, Hana continued rubbing his soiled shorts against Wada’s leg.  He could feel Hana’s fingers through the cloth, pressing firmly into his leg.  Hana still wouldn’t look him in the eye as they sat there quietly, each contemplating what had just happened, and if anything else would come after. 

“Hana.”

Jerking slightly, Hana lifted his head, his face covered in a pink blush. He shook as Wada brushed his hair out of his eyes, his normal haughty, stuck up façade melting away as quickly as he had fallen to his knees earlier.  Hana’s eyes gave away none of his intentions as they stared up at him.

“What are you thinking?”

Hana dipped his head down, hiding his face behind the bangs that Wada just pushed away.  His shorts fell from his grip as he ran his hands from Wada’s knees to his hips.  He couldn’t say it out loud, Wada could tell from the way Hana pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.  He couldn’t ask for it in words, but Hana tugging at the waistband of his shorts, his fingers curling under the elastic, was all the request Wada needed to understand.

Wada wasn’t in the mood to say no, despite all the negative consequences that may come from letting his underclassman do this.  But he couldn’t walk home like this either, and Wada knew his standard habit of over thinking things wouldn’t let him push this from his mind any time soon. 

Knocking Hana’s hands out of the way, Wada pulled down his shorts and spandex just enough to release his cock.  He breathed a sigh of relief at the release of tension, and waited.  He was glad he pulled his shorts down himself, knowing that if he had allowed Hana to undress him, he would’ve given the teasing little brat all of his power back.  But this waiting was unbearable.  Waiting for Hana to move, to touch him.  Waiting for him to stop looking at him like that, as if he had never seen another dick in person, despite being on a team of very open, body confident individuals.  Wada held his breath as Hana inspected him, half expecting him to change his mind based on the look on his face.

After a few long moments of hesitation, Hana leaned in, taking his cock into his hand.  Hana guided Wada’s thick member into his mouth, grimacing at the taste without jerking back or pulling away.  Maybe the awkward silence that had occurred just prior had been Hana considering whether or not to ask Wada to shower before doing this.  They had just finished a game after all.  But Wada was glad Hana had chosen this way, because he couldn’t bother to think about anything but the wet feeling of Hana’s mouth on him, and if he had been given time to think about anything other than that, he would’ve made this stop.

It still felt wrong, dirty, so maybe it was appropriate that they were doing this without showers.  Hana was already ignoring the salty taste of his sweat that was surely permeating his mouth. The sweat matched the inappropriateness of the situation, and so like his inhibitions, Wada chose to ignore it.

He couldn’t ignore Hana, though, try as he might to pretend that it wasn’t him, but rather some other pretty boy or girl that wasn’t his teammate.

He couldn’t ignore the way Hana gripped his thighs, trying to show off by only using his mouth on Wada’s dick, or maybe too embarrassed to touch him in other ways, despite bringing this situation upon himself.

Wada couldn’t ignore the way Hana’s hair brushed against his stomach with every dip of his head, tickling his sensitive skin, reminding him that this was very, very real.

Wada grabbed Hana’s hair when the boy tried to be too ambitious and nearly choked himself.  He gagged when he felt the tip of Wada’s cock brush the back of his throat, and scraped the sides of his shaft with his teeth, refusing to pull away even for a second’s breath.  Wada tried to pull him off by the hair, but stopped when he felt a sharp, defiant huff from Hana’s nose, and a soothing tongue sliding along the underside of his dick. Hana didn’t know what he was doing, and at this point that was obvious, but Wada wouldn’t knock him for lack of trying.

Because despite the obvious inexperience, it felt good.  Was it the best blow job he had ever received? Not by a long shot.  But Hana’s enthusiasm, renewed by the way Wada tugged at his hair, made up for the sloppy, uneven rhythm, and even the occasional scrape of Hana’s canines against the skin of his swollen dick.

Wada held back a groan when he felt Hana’s shy hands begin to explore. Hana touched him, tightening his fingers around his cock, before dragging his fingers down to cup his balls, in a way that Wada could only imagine Hana enjoyed himself. Tightening his grip on Hana’s hair, Wada guided his teammate into an acceptable pace, still enjoying himself, despite wanting this to be over as quickly as possible.

Hana’s lips were chapped, and dragged against his skin even with the saliva running down his chin.  His eyes were closed, and he used both hands to rub and squeeze Wada’s base, preventing himself from choking on his thick cock again while still making his captain feel as good as possible.  Wada could tell Hana’s knees were starting to hurt, and he was beginning to get hard again just from the taste of Wada on his tongue.  Wada could only imagine the thoughts running through Hana’s head as the boy pressed his thighs together, a slight moan vibrating around his cock as Wada pulled sharply on his hair. 

If it hand been anyone else, Wada may have tried to hold on longer.  He may have tried to drag this out, pull their mouth off his cock, and savor the moment for what it was.

But because it was Hana, he couldn’t enjoy the moment.  He was enjoying himself without a doubt, but every time he opened his eyes, he saw Hana’s smug little face, his snarky lips wrapped around his dick.  And Wada remembers… he was supposed to be punishing this little shit, but he had only given him exactly what he wanted.

Heat rises in Wada’s chest, both in irritation and arousal, and he curses this entire situation.  If Hana was paying attention at all, he may have thought that Wada’s vulgarity was to signal his imminent climax, and he wouldn’t be entirely wrong.  But, it also covered up the underlying frustration that he had been played by a ruthless first year, who was going to take his own reputation right down the drain with the team.  If anyone found out, Wada would never be able to live it down, no matter how he tried.

Using his soft hair as leverage, Wada held Hana’s head down as he spent his last few seconds before climax thrusting into the wing’s mouth. He felt Hana choke around his length, and he couldn’t bother to care as he came down the younger boy’s throat.  Hana’s fingers were digging into his hips, and with a few more shallow thrusts, he relaxed, releasing Wada’s hips as Wada released his hair.

“Captain, that was mean!” Hana sat back as soon as Wada released him, his bare ass hitting the cold concrete floor with a slap.  His eyes were watering, and his nose was running, but he didn’t wipe his mouth as Wada would’ve liked him to, a few rogue splatters of cum shining on his chin.

Wada shrugged, repositioning himself back inside of his pants as he stood. “This was supposed to be a punishment for your bad attitude, remember?”

“Still? I thought you had gotten over that already…” Hana sulked as he pulled himself back onto his knees, grabbing his spandex shorts to rub the cum off of his face. 

“We’ve had a problem with your attitude since you first became a starter. So yes, _still._ ” Turning his back towards Hana, Wada returned to his locker.  He chose to opt against completely undressing, lest Hana find himself trying to engage in more mischief, so he simply slipped his sweats over what he was still wearing, already planning the excuses he would give to his mother to explain why his clothes weren’t ready for the wash as soon as they came through the front door. He tensed as he felt Hana step behind him, his now cold, clammy feeling hands sliding under Wada’s t-shirt.

“I’d say to relax, Captain, but if you did that any more, I’d have you as a puddle on the floor…”

Grabbing Hana’s arm, Wada ripped his hand away from himself, before turning around, ignoring Hana’s cries as he twisted his arm. 

“Enough. Get dressed and go home.”

Wada released him, and turned back to his locker, grabbing his bags and slamming the door.  He’d leave now, if Hana could be trusted to lock up.  As this wasn’t the case, Wada waited by the door, arms crossed over his chest, as Hana pouted his way back to his locker.

Wada tapped his foot, growing impatient as Hana sulked and took his time.  Eventually, the boy finally slipped his shoes on and grabbed his bag before gingerly pushing his locker shut.  Wada held the door open for him, locking it behind them as Hana waited, an unsaid something hanging between them as they left campus. 

Wada waited for Hana, assuming the impulse to say something to end whatever _this_ was before they parted would come from him.  A lack of words would make their next encounter even more awkward, and Wada realized it would be up to him to say something. Anything. To put this, and any thoughts in Hana’s head, to an end.

_Never tell anyone about this._

_If you speak of this again, you won’t play again for the rest of the season._

Wada shook his head as they paused at the front gates, assuming this would be where they parted.  He tried to think of something to say when an idea stuck in his head, that he didn’t jump for joy over, but he didn’t particularly hate either. 

“Hana, work on your attitude, or you’ll be running lines for the rest of the year.”

Hana nodded, his face turned towards the ground as his lips pressed together in a curt grimace.

“People should only get rewarded when they do what’s right, and what they’re supposed to. So this…can’t happen again as a ‘punishment’.”

Hana nodded again, his grimace turning into a sad frown as he dug his toe into the dirt.

“Do you know what that means?”

Hana shrugged, a discontent sigh slipping through his lips as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Placing his hands on his hips, Wada felt like a father scolding his stubborn child.  If only he wasn’t proposing what he was, that might’ve fit the situation a bit better.

“It means, if you don’t act right and let your attitude rule while we’re at games, you won’t get rewarded like this again.  But if you behave…” Wada reached out, and roughly gripped Hana’s chin, lifting his face to force his gaze to match his own. “Maybe we can see about doing something together to reward you.”

Hana gasped, his eyes shining as a shit eating grin spread across his face.  Wada let him go for the last time that night, and waved him off as he instructed him to get him.  Self – satisfied and smug, Hana bounced off on the balls of his feet, his mood infinitely better than it had been a moment ago.

Wada sighed and rubbed his face, wondering what he had just gotten himself into.  If he had made another mistake. He knew this would only be a temporary fix to a permanent problem, but maybe, with a bit of positive reinforcement, Hana could start to incorporate some of the good things Wada wanted to see into his awful personality.

Either way, Wada figured their team’s reputation would remain intact for the rest of the season.

Preserving his own reputation would have to come as an afterthought, because rewarding his teammate appropriately was much more valuable than pretending like he wasn’t looking forward to Hana earning that reward one day.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know what I'm doing but here's this
> 
> Sagami's got a better reputation than Taylor Swift and I had decided on the title before I knew the name of her album so it had to stay


End file.
